Mother's Day Blues
by ScarlettRibbon091
Summary: It's Mother's Day and something is up with Robin. Can Starfire help him remember his dark past? Or will he express something more? One-shot!


**Mother's Day Blues  
**_It's Mother's Day and somethings up with Robin. Can Starfire help him remember his dark past and express his true feelings at the same time?_

**Auothers Note: Well here's another one-shot! Hope you enjoy! HEHE!**_

* * *

_

"OH MOTHER! DO YOU NOT LOVE EARTH!" Starfire exclaimed. It was Mother's day and everyone's mother was at the Titans Tower. Well mostly everyone. Starfire's mother nodded in agreement.

"Well, I could say that this Earth is what you earthlings say 'cool'", Starfire's mother, Krystal'ander (**ehhhh don't know how to spell)**.

"C'mon MOM! I WANNA SHOW YA ALL THE COOL FOOD!" Beast Boy said at his mom as he dragged her to the fridge.

"Oh Cyborg honey, there's a smudge on your face." Cyborg's mother said as she licked a finger a wiped his face.

"MOM! You're embarrassing me!" Cyborg whined. "Oh honey, you know that I only want the best for you." Cyborg's mom replied. Cyborg sighed.

On the couch, Raven and her mother were both meditating and refisued to say anything to anybody but between each other.

"Well what are we all waiting for? LET'S GO GET PIZZA!" Cyborg declared. Everyone agreed including Ravens Mother and herself. Starfire trailed after the others until she noticed in the corner of her eye, Robin staying still at the window.

"Kori'ander, you are coming?" her mother asked, turning to her.

"Yes mother, I will meet you there shortly. You may proceed with the others." Starfire answered not turning around. Her mother smiled and turned to follow the others. Starfire then approached Robin who was busy staring out into the city.

"Robin, is there something that troubles you?" Starfire asked as she put a hand on his shoulder. Robin turned around and smiled.

"I'm fine." Robin replied as he made his way to the hallway door. Starfire trailed after him. Starfire hated to see her best friend distressed. Especially, since he loved him and all but was too shy to tell him his true feelings. Starfire flew a few inches of the ground and blocked his path to his room.

"Robin, please tell me what is wrong." Starfire pleaded. "I wish to help." Robin frowned and went around her.

"Nothing. Now just leave me alone." Robin replied coldly. Starfire floated there stunned.

"But Robin, I am sure that your mother-" Starfire tried to reply but Robin cut her off by staring at her coldly.

"Starfire, just leave me alone. It doesn't matter anyways. Just leave me alone! That's an order!" Robin said and opened his door and stepped in. But just as the door closed, Starfire held it open.

"No, I want to help you Robin. Please. It matters to me." Starfire said as she walked into his room. Silence. "Robin?"

Just then a chuckle erupted from his lips. Starfire stood there in suprise, seeing the sudden change of emotion. He then turned around to face her. Suddenly he started to peel of his mask and Starfire then looked into the two most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. He then put his mask down and sat down on his bed.

"You know Starfire, I'm not the person you think I am..."

Starfire gasped and backed away from him. "WHO ARE YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WIT ROBIN?" Starfire exclaimed. Robin also a little startled stood up and took her hands.

"Star, it's still me...its me..trust me." Robin consoled as he gave her a warm smile.

"You are sure, that you are not an imposter and that you are the real Robin?" Starfire asked looking into his eyes.

"Positive." Robin replied and smiled. Starfire smiled back.

"So Star...can you promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you now. And can you trust me?" Robin asked as his eyes begged her for trust. Starfire just stared at him with suprise, wonder and confusion. But she would trust him with her whole heart.

"Yes, I can trust you." she replied as she sat down on his bed. Robin sighed and sat down next to her and ran his hand through his jet black hair.

"Look, Starfire...my real name is Richard Grayson. I only use the name Robin cause that was the name I was known as, when I was Batman's sidekick."

"Who is this Batman? Is he man that is part bat?" Starfire asked.

Robin chuckled. "No you'll meet him one day."

Starfire smiled. "Continue."

Robin then faced away from her and stared out his window. "I just...I just don't like today you know." Robin declared.

"But why?" Starfire asked as shecupped his chin to make her face her green eyes with his blue ones.

Robin sighed. "You don't wanna know."

"But Robin...I mean Richard, I want to, so I can help you." Starfire said.

Robin chuckled again. "You can call me Robin still if you want."

Starfire smiled. "Agreed."

"Well, I was a few years old when my parents died. You see...me, my mom and my dad all worked in the circus. They were trapeeze artists. They were really great at it too...then...then there was that day. That day that changed my whole life forever."

Starfire stared at him in confusion. "What happened?"

Tears started to form his eyes. "They were going to do this act. It's all distant from me. But all I rember is seeing them fall. From the trapeeze. There wasn't even a net to catch them...then all I remember is nothing. Except...the fact that they both died that day. And it's all my fault." Robin said as a tear slid down his cheek and he turned to look at the floor. Starfire then took on a look of concern and again directed his face to meet her.

"Robin, how is it your fault?" Starfire asked.

Robin sighed. "It should have been me...if my parents were here...if only I should have died-"

"If you should have died...I would have met you." Starfire declared. "Robin, it is not you're fault, neither is it anyones. Robin, I am sure that right now, somewhere, they are very happy because you are happy. Especially today on the day which we celebrate the mothers. Are you not happy?"

"Yeah. But I mean...I just...I just feel alone. Having no parents...it's tough Star."

"Robin, you are never alone. You have the Titans...and me." Starfire answered as she took his hand. "I love you Robin. And it hurts me when I see you this way."

Robin sat there staring at her. Starfire sighed. "Robin, I know that if you are truly happy, then you're parents are truly happy."

"Star."

"Yes?"

"You really think they're happy?" Robin asked as he looked into her eyes.

"I do. As long as you are happy." Starfire said. Starfire then noticed the clock and stood up. "Oh! My mother is waiting. I must go see her and the others."

Robin sat straight up.Starfire was just about to open the door when Robin grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Robin then entwined his hands with hers.

"Do you really think we're happy?" Robin asked, smiling.

Starfire giggled. "Of course, I think us Titans are very happy!"

Robin shook his head and chuckled. "No. I mean...us. You and me."

Starfire then started to blush. "Ummmm...uhh...well.." she stuttered.

"Because I love you too." Robin said as he swept a brief kiss on her lips, which left a stunned look on her face as he pulled away.

"So?" Robin asked as he brushed his fingers against her cheek.

Starfire smiled. "I think we are very happy."

"Then Star? Can I ask you a question?" Robin asked.

"Yes?"

"So does this mean we're like...you know..."

"A couple?" Starfire finished as she started to blush.

"Well...yeah...but..if...if you don't-"

But Robin was interrupted as Starfire pressed her lips against his and she wrapped her arms around his neck and Robin put his arms around her waist. After a few moments of kissing each other, Starfire pulled away and looked into his blue eyes.

"I do want to be a couple with you. And I think you will be the best blorthob." Starfire said smiling.

Robin arched a brow. "A blorthob?"

Starfire giggled. "It is what you call...a boyfriend in your language." Starfire said. Robin smiled and leaned in fro another kiss, but a knock came at the door.

"Kori? Kori' ander? Are you present in this quarters?" Starfire's mother questioned. Starfire suddenly looked at the clock and got out of Robin's arms to open the door.

"Mother!My apologies thatI have kept you waiting." Starfire said as she scratched her head and started to blush withembarrassment.

"I accept your apologies. But I see you have a gentleman with you. May you identify him?" her mother asked.

Robin approached behind Starfire, with his mask now back on.

"Ohmother. This is Robin. He is my blorthob." Starfire said blushing as she took hold of his arm.

Robin blushed."Hi." he said and shakedKrystal'anders hand.

"Well, I am glad that she has found someone like you. I would be honored to get to know your accquatince." Krystal'anders replied.

"So would I." Robin replied.

"So where is your mother? Is she not coming to go get as your friends call 'pizza'." she asked. Robin stood there at the door.

"Umm...well...she...umm...she kinda..." Robin stuttered but Robin put a finger on his lips.

"His mother will not be able to join us since she is very busy. But she does give her greetings." Starfire said smiling as she led Robin out to the hallway and closed the door behind them.

"Understood. Will you be joining us?" Krystal'ander asked. Starfire looked at Robin and Robin nodded.

"Yes. Me and Robin will join you shortly." Starfire said as she smiled and gave Robin a kiss on the cheek. Her mother nodded and left to the Pizza Parlor. Robin then faced her.

"Star, why did you say that my mother was busy. You do know she's gonna find out soon enough." Robin said and took her hand.

"Yes, I know. But you have been through that subject too much today." Starfire said. "We will tell my mother, when you are ready." With that she gave him a brief kiss. Robin blushed.

Robin and Starfire started to move forward. Robin looked at her and Starfire looked back.

"What?" Starfire asked asRobin gave her a warm smile.

"Everything. I love you Starfire." Robin replied and gave her a brief kiss. Starfire smiled.

"I love you too Robin." Starfire said and smiled.

"Oh and Starfire?" Robin said as he opened the living room door.

"Mmm-hmm?"

"Thanks. You know, for being there for me for the Mother's Day issue thing. I'll always be there for you, if you have a problem and stuff." Robin said and smiled. Starfire blushed and replied with a smile. And so, the two Titans went to go join the others and from a distance, two people smiled down on Richard Grayson and Kori'Ander.

* * *

**Authors Note: YAY! Another Story! hehehe. I was so bored, that I had to write this fan-fic. It was also stuck in my head. hahaha! Well, I hope to see some of ur reviews! Especially you, Ldy-FloR! HAHA! I can't wait! Well I hope you liked it! And I hoped you liked the fluffiness! Sorry if it corny. hehe! Oh and there'll be more stories from me later! For now, enjoy what I can update or make or...ehhh...nevermind. haha! Peace! **

**xxterraxx**


End file.
